Modus
by Miinami
Summary: Pacar marah, Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah. Tapi amanat Itachi bilang, jangan pernah menyerah. / "Gausah modus! Dasar lelaki kardus!" / Ficlet, humor receh ga ngena, dll.


**Modus**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[Sasuke U & Sakura H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **[Pacar marah, Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah. Tapi amanat Itachi bilang, jangan pernah menyerah. / "Gausah modus! Dasar lelaki kardus!"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, ficlet, Bahasa jauh dari eyd, kata ghawl—alay—yang disengaja, Imajinasi ancur penulis karena terkena efek trauma exam syndrom, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau ga suka, jangan nekat buat baca ya.**

 **Saya ga maksa, serius.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terakhir kali Sakura marah adalah 5 bulan yang lalu, dan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke seakan memiliki asdfghjkl sebesar tusuk gigi. Ia lemah, ia pasrah, ia hanya bisa berdoa jika setiap kali Sakura marah, tomat serta majalah asdfghjkl koleksi kesayangannya tidak dibumi hanguskan oleh pacar merah mudanya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sampe kapan mau marah? Ga cape?"

Gadis cantik di depannya membuang muka dengan wajah jutek.

Sabar Sasuke. Jika ada yang bilang orang ganteng mah bebas, itu salah besar. Karena nyatanya meski Sasuke ganteng, ia tetaplah seonggok kotoran ayam di hadapan nyonya besar. Kembali lagi keawal, ia harus sabar.

"Nyebelin, pacar kepeleset bukannya nolongin malah ikut ketawa! Mana paling gede lagi ngakaknya! Pergi sana, ngapain masih disini?!"

Tuh kan.

Oke jadi, asal usul marahnya nyonya besar adalah karena saat tadi jam istirahat di sekolah, Sakura kepeleset lantaran lantai yang masih basah—ditambah gadis itu sendiri yang berlarian di koridor. Siapa coba yang bisa tahan agar tidak tertawa liat perempuan cantik, jatuh dengan posisi yang agak nganu? Apalagi ekspresi Sakura mirip dengan ketek Naruto ketika disemprot deodoran. Basah, bau, asem, tapi sayangnya ketek Naruto tetep ga semanis Sakura.

Sasuke manusia biasa, ia bisa ketawa, juga kadang khilap berbuat dosa. Apa salahnya kalau Sasuke kelepasan nyengir kecil—ngakak setan—pas lihat bidadari yang sehari-harinya pasang tampang manis tiba-tiba meluncur indah meski berakhir dirinya yang kena getah.

"Aku ga sengaja. Seri—"

"Ketawa lama, ngeluarin hape terus motoin, ketawa lagi, terus aja gitu kalau gaada Ino disana yang bantuin! Ya Tuhan, salah apa Haruno Sakura punya pacar se-cupu Uchiha Sasuke, mana kepunyaannya cuma segede tusuk gigi, ketemu banci dia lari, ganteng sih iya tapi kalau gabisa jaga perasaan buat apa?!"

 _ **JLEB—JLEB—JLEB—JLEB—JLEB!**_

Ada yang salah disini, pertama Sasuke tidak cupu, kedua asdfghjkl-nya tidak sebesar tusuk gigi—Sakura perlu diajak tarung untuk barang bukti, ketiga oke itu memang benar. Tolonglah cogan mana yang tidak panik saat di depan perempatan banci melambay alay ditambah panggilan menjijikan yang membuat Sasuke merinding tujuh turunan—

"Abang ganteng, godain neng dong abangh. Ayo bangh satu malam saja."

—sumpah itu sangat #£S&-+($! Sasuke rela putar balik walaupun harus lari maraton sampai rumah. Dan terakhir, tidak bisa menjaga perasaan... oke itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf, buat kesalahan lagi, maaf, buat kesalahan lagi, maaf! Gitu terus sampe itu rambut ayam layu!" Sakura bertombang dagu, ia marah, lebih tepatnya malu ga ketulungan. OMG SIAPA YANG GA MALU DOI LIATIN SITU JATOH, MANA POSISINYA GAENAK DILIAT—sedikit sodaqoh karena rok Sakura tersingkap cantik—basah karena Sakura gagal mengerem akhirnya nyium ember bekas pel si mang OBe. Demi apapun kejadian siang tadi sangat merusak harga diri Haruno Sakura. Mana Sasuke mengabadikan momen lucks nuts itu di ponselnya.

Intinya, udahlah.

"Aku malu, dan kamu bukannya bantuin malah ngetawain. Siapa coba yang ga sakit hati..."

Melow kan.

Sasuke jadi makin down. Ia berdiri, dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Demi gadisnya, Sasuke rela minjem motor Itachi tanpa izin, nekat terobos hujan malam-malam buat dateng ke rumah Sakura. Soal nanti Itachi ngamuk atau sebagainya, Sasuke sudah putar otak untuk sejuta alasan meski akhirnya menipu tukang tipu hanya akan menghasilkan saling tinju. Kalau udah begini Sasuke harus ngemis-ngemis minta dikasihani. Bagaimanapun juga, ia—ehem—sayang Sakura, meski Sakura Tsundere dan kadang manja. Jangan salah bro sis, dapetin Sakura sudah semacam berharap para fansgirl Sasuke tobat. Sulit, penuh perjuangan, usaha, dan air mata—tjoy.

"Liat sini kalau aku bicara."

"Ga."

"Sakura."

"Apa?! Sana gausah deket-deket!"

"Tau kenapa alesan aku ketawa pas kamu jatuh?"

Kedua alis Sakura mengkerut bingung, ia menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicara. "Ga."

"Karena itu pertama kalinya kamu jatuh di lantai."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu kan biasanya jatuh... di sini." lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

He?

Akhirnya, Sakura menoleh dengan raut wajah—apaan sih gaje—otak pintarnya mengolah ucapan Sasuke satu detik yang lalu dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya Sakura melotot, "GAUSAH MODUS! DASAR LELAKI KARDUS!"

 _ **NYUUTTT!**_

"A-aw—aw! S-Sakura sakit—sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah tragedi naas di atas, Sasuke kembali nelangsa.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu masih (so) serius dengan buku catatannya.

"Hei."

Masih diabaikan.

"Saku—"

"Deket deket lagi—" Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "—ini darat di pipi."

Sasuke jaga jarak aman, ia mengacak rambut keperkasaannya frustasi. "Oke kali ini kenapa?"

"Gatau." Sakura menaikkan bahunya bodo amat, kembali fokus menyalin catatan pada buku miliknya. "Lagi ga mood liat muka kamu, sebel bawaannya pengen nimpuk terus. Mending pergi deh."

 _ **JDAARRRR!**_

Pah, Mah, kak Itachi, abah Madara, tanteu Izumi. Apa salah adek polos ini sekarang?

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin semacam syndrom benci liat muka pacar?" Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang lawan. Kebiasaan yang bikin Sasuke harus nahan asdfghjkl.

"Tapi Saku—"

"Sayang..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah abang ganteng kesayangannya yang pasang tampang memelas. "Ga liat aku lagi sibuk? Mending pulang, atau berduaan sama si pirang sana."

Sasuke diam.

Eh?

"Si pirang? Shion maksudnya?"

Sekarang Sakura yang diam. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu greget untuk menjawab.

Uchiha bungsu itu senyum—yang bagi fansgirlnya adalah semacam kejadian langka yang membuat penyakit serangan jantung mendadak, gagal ginjal, hati rusak, dan gangguan kelainan. "Cemburu?"

"Sorry, ga."

"Yakin?"

"Hmm." Sakura merongoh ponselnya dan menempelkan benda seribu guna itu ke telinga kanannya. "Halo Sasori, lagi sibuk ngga? Bisa temenin ke—"

 _ **SRETT!**_

Dengan segera, Sasuke merebut paksa ponsel Sakura dan melotot garang. "Ngajak perang huh?"

"Siapa yang ngajak perang? Aku cuma mau minta ditemenin Sasori."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengangkat ponsel Sakura dengan suara sewot. "Heh muka so imut! Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Sakura tadi—"

"Ngobrol sama siapa sih Sas?" Sasuke refleks mengerem ocehannya. "Liat dulu kalau mau nyerobot, layar hapenya aja mati, lagian aku kan gapunya nomor Sasori."

 _ **DZIG—!**_

"Keliatan 'kan, siapa yang lebih cemburuan."

Dasar anak setan.

Untung Sasuke sayang, kalau engga. Yaudah, say good by.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?" Sakura melotot, "E-eh tunggu! Sasuke kamu mau ngapain?!"

Sasuke menyeringai seksi, Sakura jadi lupa diri. Oh oh, si sulung Haruno ini lupa satu fakta bahwa Sasuke bisa mesum diwaktu-waktu tertentu. Terbukti berapa banyak majalah asdfghjkl yang pernah Sakura bakar saat marah besar pada Uchiha narsis didepannya.

"...you must to have a punishment, baby."

"A-aku bercanda! Ihh rese! Lepasinn! MAMAA TOLOONG SASUKE NAKALL!"

"Bawel ah!"

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, teriakan Sakura berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Jangan sampe kebablasan Sas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, kejadian nyonya besar marah terulang kembali bagai memori busuk yang menusuk. Sasuke bertompang dagu, melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sibuk bermain dengan PSP. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Sasuke tertawa misterius.

Kertas itu berisi saran dari Naruto kalau kalau pacar marah.

Kali aja mujarab.

Ehe.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Apa ini? Oke aku berdosa karena bener bener menistakan Sasuke-kyun di sini. Aim sowry bebih :"**

 **Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, fic ini hanya sebatas hiburan semata. Otak ku rusak, bentar lagi uts sedangkan mood buat belajar bener bener surut /yha**

 **Pendek? Emang ehe. Judulnya juga ga nyambung banget ya gusti :""" Serius, ini cuma buat hiburan wqwq :") ada yang baca syukur, engga pun... daijoubu ;") *elus abs abang Sasu***


End file.
